playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
William Cabot
William Cabot is a character from the upcoming PlayStation franchise Evolve. ''The ''Evolve ''franchise was exclusively to PS4 and is pretty recent. He is a DLC character that can be bought for $0.99. His rival is Simon "Ghost" Riley from the ''Call Of Duty ''franchise. Biography '''THE BEST PLANET TAMER' William Cabot, or known as Cabot, is a Hub citizen and the leader of the hunters in the game Evolve. Cabot and his hunters have an objective to kill all monsters in the recently human colonized planet Shear. Cabot is the best hunter in his team. Cabot himself is the owner of the drop-ship, Laurie-Anne. NORDITA brought him out from retirement specially to clear out the monsters in Shear. Most of the hunters in his team worked for Cabot, and all of them signed up because Cabot was the leader. With his robot partner, Bucket and the hunters, Cabot and his team sets out to clear out the monsters in Shear, but not the local wildlife. Armed with a deadly Rail Cannon and supportive gears, Cabot is someone you won't mess with. THE LEGACY OF WILLIAM CABOT *Evolve (PS4) Arcade Opening Cabot was at a Fusion Plant, after clearing out the place. Cabot was taking a rest with his team when suddenly Bucket informs him that NORDITA needs his help again. Cabot reluctantly tries to listen to what Bucket is saying. Bucket says that NORDITA needs Cabot to retrieve an important power from a being unknown to everyone, not a monster, but "controls" everything. Cabot then, in a tired way, questions Bucket where is this being. Bucket says that NORDITA informs him that it is back on Earth, but some sensors indicated that the being was somewhere around the world and galaxy. Cabot tiredly accepts the job while his hunters got asleep. But before Cabot goes "hunting", he gives a shot to a nearby Mammoth Bird. Rival 'Name: '''Simon "Ghost" Riley '''Reason: '''Cabot was walking around the rival stage, scanning with his currently-functional Radioactive Dust Tagging. However, suddenly the tag is malfunctioning and Cabot swore to himself. While so, he suddenly sees Riley behind him and aims his Rail Cannon to Riley. Riley also aims to Cabot with his M4A1. Cabot questions Riley who is he. Then Riley replies that he is someone Cabot doesn't know. From Simon's words, Cabot already guessed that he is from Earth and from UK. Cabot then questions Riley which military organization does he came from. Riley then reluctantly replies by saying "F*ck off" and fires his M4A1 but Cabot activates his Cloaking Device and disappears. Cabot then reappears behind Riley and kicks him away. Cabot then says that Riley has two choices, leave or die. Riley then laughs and replies with a middle finger, which Cabot nearly destroyed the finger by firing his Rail Cannon but Riley dodges it. Then, Cabot and Riley starts the fight after saying that Riley got some guts to fight him. '''Connection: '''Both Cabot and Ghost is working in the military, yet for unusually odd "jobs". Riley being for some undercover, infiltration, and worked for Task Force 141 while Cabot's "job" is very extreme and unusualy, which is clearing out the monsters in the planet Shear. Both of their game franchise have a vice versa. While Simon's franchise is extremely popular among gamers and has a long history, Cabot's franchise is yet just being released but also very popular. Both of their franchise are also being released in 2014 for the latest version. For Simon's franchise being the ''Advanced Warfare, which is released some months ago in 2014 while Cabot's franchise, Evolve ''released in some weeks/days/a month ago. However, Cabot's franchise has it's full version in 2015. Both also have a trusted partner in their same job. Cabot's partner being the robot Bucket, and Simon's partner being John "Soap" McTavish. Their parts in their "jobs" are also different. While Simon is more of an assault, Cabot is a support. Ending Cabot returns to the same Fusion Plant after defeating Polygon Man. When he returns, he sees that his fellow hunters are nowhere to be found. Cabot then began to search them, but finally, he only found one "surviving" member, his partner, Bucket. However, only Bucket's head remains. Then, he sees another fellow hunter Markov dead in the ground and has his arm ripped out. After looking at both Markov and Bucket, suddenly he hears a footstep, a BIG footstep. Then, he turns back and sees a fully evolved Goliath roaring. Then, Cabot gets angered and with Polygon Man's newly acquired powers, with glowing blue aura, Cabot shoots his Rail Cannon at the Goliath's chest, but now, the Rail Cannon shoots a blue concentrated beam that pierces the Goliath, and the screen blacks out when the beam penetrates the Goliath. Gameplay Cabot, being a support character isn't really an effective front line soldier. However, Cabot's primary weapon, the Rail Cannon sure does gain a massive AP for him. Cabot isn't really good at melee combat, but in range he is incredible. Also, a unique trait upon all the characters is that Cabot's AP gaining method is different from the others. He does not simply hit and gain AP, but marks his enemies first to gain more AP. Marking is Cabot's specialty, which makes marked targets that Cabot hits grants Cabot more AP than attacking an unmarked target. Movelist Square Moves *Hunter Punch-Square: Cabot performs a simple three hit punch which consists of a jab, a cross and an uppercut. Deals a knock-back to enemies that are marked. *Shearing Kick-Left stick right+Square: Cabot performs a kick that knocks his enemy back a little. Useful for keeping enemies away from Cabot. Knock-back range is improved if used against marked targets. *Cannon Barrel-Left stick left+Square: Cabot uses his Rail Cannon's barrel to attack his enemy, which consists of a barrel bash, a strike to the head and a swing that flies away his enemies. Sends the enemy flies away even farther if used against marked targets. *Streaking Victory-Left stick up+Square: Cabot uses his Rail Cannon to perform an upward swing. Stuns the enemy if used against marked targets. *Lethal Blast-Left stick down+Square: Cabot sweeps his enemy and shoots the downed enemy with his Rail Cannon. Sends the enemy back to the wall if against marked targets. Triangle Moves *Damage Amplifier-Triangle: Cabot uses his damage amplifier to mark targets. This is the main power of Cabot. Marked targets are highlighted by a red glowing crosshair at the target's body. Attacks against marked targets grants 30 more AP to Cabot and gives an extra property to Cabot's attacks. *Amplifying Strike-Left stick right+Triangle: Cabot uses his damage amplifier as a club to strike his enemy. This also automatically marks his enemy. However, it has no extra property against marked targets other than having a high knock-back range. *Spinning Barrel-Left stick down+Triangle: Cabot spins around and hits his enemies with the damage amplifier. During this, Cabot can move around while spinning, if against a marked target. *Self Defense-Left stick left+Triangle: Cabot kicks his enemy, then bashes his enemy with the damage amplifier, and then marks the target. *Combination Marker-Left stick up+Triangle: Cabot does an uppercut with his hand and marks his enemy that is launched to the air. *Combination Shot-Left stick right+Triangle 2x: Cabot marks his target with his damage amplifier and blasts his enemy with his Rail Cannon. Reduces enemy's AP by 10 per second if using this against a marked target. Circle Moves *Rail Cannon-Circle: Cabot shoots his primary Rail Cannon. This weapon pierces the enemy, so it can hit another enemy behind the first target shot by the Rail Cannon. Deals a heavy knock-back. Knock-back is replaced with a stun if used against marked targets. *Rapid Reaction-Circle 3x: Cabot blasts his Rail Cannon three times. The last blast pierces the enemy and stuns them. The 1st and 2nd blast basically deals a little stun and knock-back. If against a marked target, this action fully stuns the enemy in every shot and the last blast grants Cabot 90 AP. *Aerial Danger-(In air) Right stick right+Circle: Cabot blasts his Rail Cannon 45 degree to the ground when he is in the air. Has the same extra property as the Rail Cannon move against marked targets. *Charged Marksmanship-Right stick down+Circle: Cabot crouches charges his Rail Cannon and unleashes a heavy blast that pierces all enemies and reduces the targets' AP by 40. Against a marked target, the target loses 80 AP instead of 40. *Anti Air Blast-Right stick up+Circle: Cabot shoots his Rail Cannon 45 degree to the air. Against a marked target, this move reduces the target's AP by 20. *Reaver-Right stick right+Circle: Cabot summons a Reaver that will attack Cabot's enemies for 10 seconds. Against a marked target, the Reaver reduces the enemy's AP by 10 per hits. *Vitality Shot-Right stick left+Circle: Cabot spins around and shoots his Rail Cannon. When he spins, he can damage enemies behind or in front of him. Against a marked target, this move depletes 50 AP with a bonus of 5 AP reduction per 10 seconds. Cross Moves *Cloaking Device-Hold Cross for 3 seconds: Cabot will activate his cloaking device and turns invinsible for 10 seconds. During this cloak, all of Cabot's attacks will automatically mark his enemies. Throws *Snap Out-Right stick right/left: Cabot turns his enemy around and snaps his enemy's neck. *Dune Beetle-Left stick left/right: Cabot pushes his enemy and a Dune Beetle appears and rams his enemy. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block-L1 *Evade-L1+Right/left stick right/left Super Moves (R2) *Radioactive Dust Tagging (Level 1): Cabot uses his Radioactive Dust Tagging device to mark all the enemies and makes his ship Laurie-Anne drops bombs and insta kills the marked targets. Maximum targets that can be marked are 2, but the explosion can hit others. *Bucket (Level 2): Cabot's partner, Bucket appears and shoots his Laser-Guided Rocket to an enemy and insta kills the enemy. It only attacks one enemy, but has a hell of explosion to insta kill all enemies. *Goliath Rampage (Level 3): Cinematic. Cabot looks back and he sees a fully evolved Goliath behind him roaring. Then, it reverts to the normal stage and the Goliath goes rampaging around the stage, attacking everyone and insta killing everyone hit. Quotes *When selected **"(sigh) Another day, another job." **"You've picked the right man." **"Mr. Cabot here, waiting for orders." *Pre-match **"Time to kick these suckers off." *Item Pick-Up **"Ain't Bucket a good robot?" **"I hope my Laurie-Anne keeps droppin' these stuffs." **"Good copy." **"Rock and roll!" **"I'm comin' !" **"Take a look at this." **"Great!" **"As hot as gold." *Using Radioactive Dust Tagging **"Dusts are online!" *Using Bucket **(Bucket) "Let me handle this." *Using Goliath Rampage **"Oh hell..." *Successful KO **"Already felt some pain, huh?" **"Come on!" **"I faced dudes bigger than y'all." **"Sweet!" **"First scratch!" **"No problem." **"Don't take it too easy on me." **"You couldn't handle much." *Respawn **"So it ain't my day." **"I will keep coming back!" **"Nope. Not yet." **"I live 'til my last breath." **"Couldn't you just DIE ALREADY?!" **"You couldn't." **"You won't try it, you can't even do it." **"Not impressive at all." Taunt *Tag Up: Cabot pulls out his Radioactive Dust Tagging and throws it and catches it again. *Gone Fishing: Cabot pulls out a sign with the words, "Gone fishing." *Shearing: Cabout pulls out a radio and uses it to communicate with someone, but not speaking. Introduction *Dropping Down: Cabot drops down from the Laurie-Anne dropship in First Person Mode like in ''Evolve to the stage and gets to the stage and goes to fight stance. *Ain't Got Time For This: Cabot walks to the stage and turns back and shoots a Reaver with his Rail Cannon and gets back to fight stance. *Let's Get This On: Cabot reloads his Rail Cannon and Damage Amplifier and gets to fight stance. Winning Screen *Glass Breaker: Cabot gives a thumbs up to the camera and then shoots his Rail Cannon to the camera and laughs, breaking the camera glass. *Awaiting For Clearance: Cabot is on the radio, hearing an info from NORDITA and then throws the radio away and smiles. *Best Planet Tamer: Cabot poses and smiles while he stands above a dead stage 2 evolved Goliath. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Mother Evolve Losing Screen *Glass Breaker: Cabot suddenly appears in front of the camera and falls down and breaks the camera's glass with his head when falling. *Awaiting For Clearance: Cabot looks up in the sky and the Laurie-Anne crashes to Cabot, killing him. *Best Planet Tamer: Cabot falls down and hits the ground and then a fully evolved Goliath grabs Cabot and eats him. Idle Animation *Cabot lifts his Rail Cannon and puts it over is shoulders. Results Screen *Victory: Cabot aims his Rail Cannon to the screen and smiles. *Loss: Cabot was not seen, but only a fully evolved Goliath is seen in the results screen roaring with Cabot's Rail Cannon floating. Costumes Leader Of The Hunter Cabot's default appearence. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the right picture. *Blue: Cabot's clothing is blue. *Yellow: Cabot's clothing is yellow. *Black: All of Cabot's clothing and equipment is colored black. Minions His minions are: *Bucket (Rank 8) *Markov (Rank 16) *Valerie "Val" Wolski (Rank 24) *Hank (Rank 32) 290px-Bucket Portrait.png|Bucket (Rank 8) Markov.png|Markov (Rank 16) Val.png|Valerie "Val" Wolski (Rank 24 Hank.png|Hank (Rank 32) Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Characters